


Das Mädchen mit den Grauen Augen

by ForsakenViera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Die siebenjährige Lucía wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Freundin. Dann taucht wie aus dem Nichts das Mädchen Aurelia auf.





	Das Mädchen mit den Grauen Augen

Ein angenehm warmer Sommerwind spielte mit Lucías dunkelbraunen Haaren, wehte ihr Strähnen ins Gesicht und ließ ihren Pferdeschwanz wippen. Es war Nachmittag und Dank des Windes war die Hitze in diesem Sommer erträglich.

Lucía schlenderte den Heimweg nach diesem letzten Schultag entlang und beobachtete die Kinder auf der anderen Straßenseite aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie lachten und machten Späße. Wie wünschte sich Lucía, auch eine Freundin zu haben.

Letzte Woche war sie sieben Jahre alt geworden. Ein trauriger Geburtstag, denn außer ihr hatte es keine anderen Kinder auf der Feier gegeben. Wen sollte sie auch einladen? Die Kinder in ihrer Nachbarschaft mochten sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden. Lucía bemühte sich daher nicht mehr um eine Freundschaft. Selbst in der Schule saß sie stets allein. Die meisten Nachbarskinder gingen auf die Schule in der Siedlung, in der Lucía in einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus mit ihren Eltern wohnte.

Gedankenverloren trat sie einen Stein vor sich her, der jeden Zentimeter, den er rutschte, ein scharrendes Geräusch auf dem Asphalt erzeugte.

Als Lucía daheim ankam, legte sie ihre Schulsachen in ihr Zimmer und gab ihrer Mutter mit den Worten »Ich geh draußen spielen« Bescheid, dass sie unterwegs war.

Es gab jetzt nur einen Ort, an dem sie sein wolle.

Lucía schlenderte aus der Haustür, die kleine Treppe hinunter und die Straße entlang. Als sie schon eine Weile gegangen war, fing sie an zu rennen. Sie wollte schnell an ihr privates, wunderschönes Fleckchen. Eine Lichtung im Wald, ganz in der Nähe.

Sobald sie dort ankam, schmiss sie sich in die bunte Blumenwiese. Sie lauschte den zwitschernden Vögeln in den Bäumen. Rotkehlchen, Sperlinge, Eichelhäher. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Ruhe.

Hier konnte sie allein sein, ohne sich einsam zu fühlen.

Es mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein, als Lucía erwachte, denn es begann zu dämmern. Das Mädchen sprang auf, um nach Hause zu eilen, damit sich seine Eltern keine Sorgen machen mussten.

Lucía wollte gerade lossprinten, da sah sie eine Gestalt auf einem Baumstumpf sitzen. Sie hatte den Rücken zu ihr gewandt und summte leise eine Melodie.

Lucía war neugierig. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich zu der Gestalt und als sie schon etwas näher gekommen war, stellte Lucía fest, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte. Ein Mädchen, das Lucía nicht kannte.

»Hallo…?«, grüßte Lucía zaghaft, woraufhin das andere Mädchen sich zu ihr umdrehte und schüchtern lächelte.

Das Mädchen hatte hellbraune Haare und sagenhafte graue Augen. Vielleicht war es hierhergezogen und beim Umsehen hatte es die Lichtung hier entdeckt.

»Ich bin Lucía.« Wer weiß, vielleicht bot sich ja endlich eine Gelegenheit, eine Freundschaft zu schließen.

»Aurelia«, flüsterte das Mädchen, dann rutschte es von dem Baumstumpf herunter und stellte sich vor Lucía. Den Blick hielt es jedoch gesenkt.

Zögerlich streckte Aurelia Lucía ihre Hand entgegen. Lucía machte Anstalten, die kleine Hand ihres Gegenübers zu schütteln, da bemerkte sie eine Blume, die Aurelia festhielt.

»Die wachsen hier«, erklärte das Mädchen, dessen Statur etwas kleiner und zierlicher war als die Lucías. »Die sind schön.«

Es war rasch klar, dass Aurelia kein Mädchen vieler Worte war, aber Lucía konnte genauso wenig von sich behaupten, dass sie sich gerne unterhielt.

»Ja, die ist sehr hübsch.« Jetzt begutachtete Lucía die Blume erst genauer. Es war ein Gänseblümchen, das an den Spitzen der Blütenblätter noch rosa gefärbt war.

»Ich schenk sie dir.« Damit drückte Aurelia der verdutzten Braunäugigen ihr Gänseblümchen in die Hand und lachte zurückhaltend.

»Ich… ich muss nach Hause«, gestand Lucía, »denn es wird dunkel.«

Aurelia nickte verstehend. »Ich auch. Aber morgen bin ich wieder hier.«

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Aurelia ab und verließ die Lichtung. Lucía musste in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen und so machte sie sich auf, mit dem wohligen Gefühl, eine neue Freundin kennengelernt zu haben.

Am nächsten Tag war Lucía schon ganz aufgeregt. Sie wollte Aurelia wiedersehen. Nach dem Frühstück hatte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zur Lichtung gemacht, ganz langsam, denn Vorfreude war die schönste Freude.

Doch ohne dass sie es merkte, war Lucía immer schneller geworden und begann schließlich zu rennen. Würde sie Aurelia überhaupt in dieser Frühe wiederbegegnen? Zuvor hatte Lucía nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch nun schoss ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Sie lief in den Wald, ließ ihren Blick etwas beunruhigt wandern und umso erleichtert war sie, als dort auf dem Baumstamm, genau wie am Vortag, das braunhaarige Mädchen mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und stürmte dann auf Aurelia zu, riss sie in einer Umarmung auf den Boden.

In ihren Augen sah Lucía Aurelias Überraschung, die sich schnell in ein Lächeln wandelte. Lucía drückte sie fest.

So lagen sie dort eine Weile schweigend auf der bunten Lichtung, umgeben von hohen Laubbäumen, die ihren Schatten auf die Mädchen warfen.

Lucía genoss die Stille. Einzig ein kleiner Vogel zwitscherte dann und wann über ihren Köpfen.

Irgendwann rappelte Lucía sich wieder auf und half auch Aurelia hoch.

»Lass uns etwas spielen«, jauchzte die Siebenjährige und zog Aurelia zum Baumstumpf. »Du stellst dich hier hin, zählst bis zehn und ich versteck mich.«

Aurelia nickte, wandte sich ab und fing an, laut zu zählen.

»Eins...« Lucía schaute sich um. »Zwei...« Wo sollte sie sich nur verstecken? »Drei...« Da entdeckte Lucía ein Gebüsch, in das sie gerade so reinpassen könnte. »Vier...« Sie sprintete zu dem Gebüsch und warf sich hinein. »Fünf...« Ihr Herz raste. »Sechs...« War es überhaupt ein gutes Versteck? »Sieben...« Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. »Acht...« Lucía atmete nun schneller. »Neun...« Gleich war es soweit, dann würde Aurelia zu suchen anfangen. »Zehn! Ich komme!« Lucía hielt den Atem an. Aurelia begann, nach der Braunhaarigen zu suchen. Sie schaute hinter dem Baumstamm, hinter mehreren Bäumen und Steinen und dabei kicherte sie unaufhörlich. Lucía wollte auch kichern, doch verkniff sie es sich, da sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte. So viel Spaß hatte sie lange nicht gehabt, dass sie ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. Den Atem hielt sie schon lange nicht mehr, denn just als Aurelia hinter dem Baumstamm nachgeschaut hatte, musste Lucía vor Belustigung japsen. Ein simples Versteck. Zu simpel. Dort hätte Lucía sich niemals versteckt.

»Wo bist du?«, rief Aurelia melodisch. Lucía musste unwillkürlich grunzen, doch da hatte Aurelia sie schon entdeckt. Sie rannte zu dem Gebüsch, in dem Lucía hockte, doch diese sprang heraus und lief davon.

»Fang mich!«, kreischte sie und hielt das kindliche Lachen nicht mehr zurück.

Sie spielten den ganzen Vormittag fangen, verstecken oder flochten die Gänseblümchen, die auf der ganzen Lichtung blühten, zu Ketten und Kronen für ihre Haare.

Und sie spielten Tag für Tag, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr.

Doch sie trafen sich immer seltener. Manchmal hatte Lucía keine Lust, keine Zeit. Irgendwann ging sie nicht mehr zur Lichtung.

Zehn Jahre war es her. Wenn Lucía zurückblickte, hatte sie nur positive Erinnerungen an die Lichtung, an Aurelia. Was war aus ihr geworden? Nie hatte Lucía sie in der Schule gesehen, nie hatten sie bei sich zuhause zusammen gespielt. Sie sahen sich immer nur auf der Lichtung. Lucía beschloss, noch einmal zur Lichtung zu gehen, zu ihrem Zufluchtsort. Es war Sommer und die warme Brise auf ihrer Haut erinnerte sie an damals, als sie Aurelia das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Die Lichtung war so unberührt wie immer. Gänseblümchen wuchsen noch immer, Vögel zwitscherten, es roch nach Erde.

Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte wurde Lucía klar, dass alles, was sie damals mit ihrer Freundin erlebt hatte, nur ausgedacht gewesen war.


End file.
